villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessie (Pokémon)
Jessie of Team Rocket is one of the main villains in the Pokemon anime. She is an arrogant, fire breathing villainess who wanted to be an actress and a nurse, but she had her dreams shattered long ago. She used to own an Arbok and a Lickitung and now has some D&P Pokemon on hand. She is also very hungry and can eat a lot of food. She often wants to steal Ash Ketchum's Pikachu or other rare Pokemon to please her boss. She is also an antagonist in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Her goal is to capture Pokemon and use them to rule the world. But she is thwarted by Ash and his friends. She is currently in Kalos planning to kidnap Ash's Pokemon again along with her partners James and Meowth, as well as kidnap Serena and Clemont's Pokemon. They no longer blast off as they fly with jetpacks on their backs. After their adventures in Unova, she is reverted into her old self, possibly by fan insults. Pokemon On Hand *'Wobbuffet': She got the Pokemon from an accidental trade from her Lickitung to her Wobbuffet. As a gag, it likes to pop out of it's Pokeball and say it's name. Jessie got Wobbuffet back in the series finale of "Pokemon: Best Wishes." *'Pumpkaboo-Gourgeist': She got her in the episode "A Bamboozling Forest". While James, Meowth and Jessie were lost in the forest, Jessie trips on one of Pumpkaboo's horns. She then tosses a Poke-Ball at Pumpkaboo, easily catching her. In "The Gourgeist Festival: Goodbye Pumpkaboo?", she is confirmed to be a Super Size Pumpkaboo in comparison to the Count's Small Size Pumkaboo, who developed a crush on her. Because of this, Jessie temporarily traded her Pumpkaboo for a Mawile that can Mega Evolve. She then evolved into a Gourgeist as a result of the trade, but this also made the Count's Pumpkaboo less interested in her newly evolved form. Because of this, the trade was called off and Gourgeist is traded back to Jessie. At Headquarters *'Seviper': She got this Pokemon when it was eating a riceball that fell out of Jessie's hand in "A Tail with a Twist". The riceball got eaten, as well as Jessie's hair, which got her mad and beat up the Pokemon, enabling her to catch it. *'Yanma/Yanmega': She got the Yanmega as a Yanma after interfering a kid named Tyler's capture of one in the episode "The Thief that keeps on Thieving". While battling Ash's Chimchar and using Ancientpower on it, it evolved into a Yanmega, but later got defeated by Ash's Buizel. It was later confirmed that Jesse's Yammega is a female. *'Woobat': She caught the Pokemon from a cave swarming with them offscreen and she used him to attack Pikachu and Axew. He knows Air Slash and Gust. *'Frillish': She caught a female Frillish while going back to Unova. She knows Bubblebeam, Shadow Ball, Mist, and Psychic. Released *'Ekans/Arbok': She got Arbok as an Ekans. She got Ekans as a Christmas present and it was used to battle against Ash and his friends, until it evolved into Arbok in the episode "Dig Those Diglett" since then becoming Jessie's powerhouse, until it was released in the episode "A Poached Ego" in order to protect a group of Ekans. *'Wurmple/Cascoon/Dustox': She got the female Dustox as a Wurmple by easily catching her with a Poke-Ball while the trio were hanging on to a tree branch. It later evolved into a Cascoon at the same as May's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon. It later evolved into Dustox while enduring May's Beautifly's Gust attack. She did not get upset that her Cascoon evolved into Dustox instead of a Beautifly (even though Cascoon does not evolve into it in the Pokemon media), and decided to use it for taking on Ash and friends or to win competitions, until she sadly released her in "Crossing Paths" in order to breed with a shiny male Dustox. Traded Away *'Lickitung': She accidentally caught the Pokemon when it swallowed her Poke-ball, causing it to be caught in the process. This made Lickitung as one of Jessie's powerhouses, until it got accidentally traded for Benny's Wobbuffet in "Tricks of the Trade." Temporary *'Magikarp': Jessie was fooled by the Magikarp salesman into buying a Magikarp cleverly disguised as a Feebas which she planned to evolve into a Milotic, though Jessie let it go after knowing the truth. *'Shellder': Jessie temporarily caught a Shellder and used it to try and clamp onto Slowpoke's tail and evolve it into Slowbro. It was successful, though Slowbro forgot it was working with Team Rocket and turned against them. *'Charizard': In "Grating Spaces", the Team Rocket scout's Delibird temporarily gave Jessie and James a Charizard and an Aggron, until Delibird revealed that the two Pokemon were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Delibird took the two Poke-Balls and flew off. *'Mawile': In "The Gourgeist Festival: Goodbye Pumpkaboo?", the Count temporarily trades his Mawile for Jessie's Pumpkaboo. However, after Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolves into Gourgeist, the Count's Pumpkaboo loses interest in her and they trade back their respective Pokemon. Pokemon wobbuffet.jpg|Wobbuffet ♂ (On Hand) 250px-711Gourgeist.png|Pumpkaboo-Gourgeist ♀ (On Hand) Woobat.png|Woobat ♂ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 592Frillish_Female_Dream.png|Frillish ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 336.png|Seviper (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 469.png|Yanma-Yanmega ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 269.png|Wurmple-Cascoon-Dustox (Released) 108.png|Lickitung (Accidentaly traded for Wobbuffet) 024.png|Ekans-Arbok (Released in order to protect a group of Ekans) 090Shellder_Dream.png|Shellder (Temporary) 129.png|Magikarp (Temporary) 006.png|Charizard (Temporary) 303Mawile_Dream.png|Mawile (Temporary) Gallery Part 1 Jessie James Pumpkaboo Wobbuffet and Inkay hypnotized.png|Jessie, along with her Pumpkaboo and her Wobbuffet as well as James and his Inkay, being under a rogue Malamar's control Team Rocket's Angry Stare.jpg|Team Rocket's Angry Stare Team Rocket Scuba-Gears.png|Team Rocket's Scuba-Gears Jessiebelle (Galactic Battles).png|Jessebelle Team Rocket in Trouble.jpg|Team Rocket in Trouble Team Rocket Sunbathe.png|Jessie & James Sunbathe Wet Team Rocket.png|Team Rocket Got Wet Team Rocket Came to Steal.jpg|Team Rocket Underwater 057.jpg|Jessie & Meowth Cry for James Team Rocket Underwater.gif|Team Rocket Swimming Jessie, James & Meowth in Hot Spring.jpg|Jessie, James & Meowth in hot spring The Marauder reveals his plan to Jessie.png Jessie (Movie 09).jpg Croagunk Use Poison Jab to Jessie.jpg|Croagunk uses Poison Jab to hit Jessie on her belly Imprisoned Pancham & Pangoro.jpg|Team Rocket catchers Pancham & Pangoro Jessie's Green Swimsuit.jpg|Jessie's green swimsuit The Captured Team Rocket's Pokemons.gif Team Rocket Comes Out of Hiding (01).gif Team Rocket Comes Out of Hiding (02).gif Team Rocket's Laughter.gif Jessie and James in Dungeon (and not Meowth).jpg|Jessie and James locked in the dungeon Team Rocket Receiving a Dose of Spores.jpg|Team Rocket gets affected by Shroomish's Stun Spore Part 2 Team Rocket in Ropes.jpg|Team Rocket hanging on the ropes on the tree Team Rocket (Advanced (Ep. 12)).png Jirachi is Kidnapped.jpg|Team Rocket kidnapped Jirachi Team Rocket (Season 3 (Ep. 1)).png Team Rocket is Mad.jpg Team Rocket Scorched.jpg|Team Rocket was electrocuted Jessie, James, Meowth and Weezing (Movie 4).jpg Primeape Attack to Team Rocket.jpg|Team Rocket gets attacked by a Primeape Team Rocket and Primeapes.jpg|Primeapes are besieged by Team Rocket Team Rocket and Sudowoodo.jpg Team Rocket Fall Asleep.jpg|Swablu singing Team Rocket sleep Team Rocket Capturing Shroomishs.jpg Team Rocket in Cold Mountain.jpg Team Rocket and Yawn.jpg Team Rocket with Fossil Pokemons.jpg|Team Rocket is trapped with Ancient Pokemons Category:Villainesses Category:Archenemy Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Poachers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Scapegoat Category:Incriminators Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thief Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Villains Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Outcast Category:Book Villains Category:Egotist Category:Minion Category:Protective Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Inmates Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spy